warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page/Accepted 8
Fernstem (W) ~ Approved I love brindled tortoiseshells XD 09:46, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Can you darken the shading a tad? Reupload I was more worried you were going to ask me to lighten it O.o 21:37, June 25, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Constructor Apprentice ~ Approved Spooky approved design. 04:37, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Reupload added long-furred image. 21:41, June 26, 2017 (UTC) swagtacular :) CBA? Approved. 21:29, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Fernstem (Ki) ~ Approved 21:29, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I think the markings seem slightly more blurred or smoothed on the warrior, at least on the face :) Reupload 10:01, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Reupload per warriorcat. 06:25, June 29, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 05:26, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Firepelt (A) ~ Approved 06:34, June 29, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 05:26, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Firepelt (Ki) ~ Approved 06:34, June 29, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 05:26, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Flowerheart (W) ~ Approved 05:31, July 2, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Flowerheart (Q) ~ Approved 05:31, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Can you add a stripe or two more in that empty spot on the belly? The warrior seems to have some there, so to match Reupload 22:39, July 2, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Flowerheart (star) ~ Approved 05:31, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the < earpink? Reupload 22:42, July 2, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Flint ® ~ Approved colors from that other image that I accidentally made the first go around Define > earpink. 05:36, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Define front legs shading a little. 22:37, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded I think there should be some shading in between the front legs. 05:41, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded I mean, there is, but the shading just basically covers the pale chest and makes it the base color, so I'm not sure how to define it without removing the pale part CBA? Approved Addertooth (Star) ~ Approved Oh hai. 17:21, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi! How ya doing? XD lighten the shading on the < side of head and neck a little. 05:25, July 2, 2017 (UTC) re-up Please say the changes are showing. CBA? Approved Willowstar (LC) (L Alt) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Ivystem (W) ~ Approved TheUsual (talk) 20:55, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Lighten the belly and neck shading, and add some eye depth :) ' Reups ' TheUsual (talk) 00:15, July 5, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Berrywhisker (A) ~ Approved I managed to make him look soft than rough O.o 05:38, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Side note, there is texture there at the edges of the lineart I'll define it next upload. 06:44, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Could you darken the stripes slightly? Very pretty :3 oh I forgot to mention that he's supposed to have a short tail, as per his description in FP, so could you add that and maybe make it look like Cedarpelt's? Reupload >< 21:25, July 5, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Otterfoot (K) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Otterfoot (A) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Swiftpaw (K) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Furrypelt (A) ~ Approved 08:22, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Okay so I know you probably took the shading from the apprentice, but overall, the shading looks really blotchy. Reupload yep. Want me to tweak the mc apprentice? 20:18, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Yes please^^ :) CBA? Approved Furrypelt (Q) ~ Approved 08:22, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Darken the shading on the back and head? Reupload 20:15, July 6, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Ryefeather (K) ~ Approved Is that texture on the belly? 23:39, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Yeah all three images have some slight texture^^ Okay well define it I can't see it very well. 01:31, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded it's pretty slight :P CBA? Approved Ryefeather (W) ~ Approved Define texture. I cannot see it at all. 21:54, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved. 04:32, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Pikepaw (A) ~ Approved based off dropbox The tail shading doesn't match light source. 23:40, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ..are you sure? I've used this same source on all of my other apprentices, (25, I do believe), and all of them have the tail shading on that side.... Really? I feel like it doesn't match. Like, the other images have top right as light source, but the tail has light source as below the cat. 21:57, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Well I mean, to be technical, the shading is coming just from the > (right) side (perhaps 2/3 the way up)... and it always made sense to me. That or I'm going to have to tweak a lot of images. And some of your app. images have a similar source, namely Beetlepaw, Brightpelt, Cinderpaw n' a few others, just with less light on the tail. Okay I see what you mean now. Nevermind :P CBA? 23:27, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 04:32, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Foxstar (L) ~ Approved I <3 this blank. 23:46, July 7, 2017 (UTC) And I realise how dark the back of the tail is and will lighten it next upload. 01:21, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Define the lil' stripes by the eyes :) Reupload 21:58, July 8, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 04:32, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Foxstar (A) ~ Approved 00:01, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the earpink? It blends in a little. Also maybe define the shading depth :) And I think this is missing a stripe on that back leg/paw, unless the kit shouldn't have it either Reupload 02:47, July 10, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 02:49, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Foxstar (Ki) ~ Approved 00:18, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the earpink? It blends in a little. Also, could you perhaps make the right --> most stripe on the tail less stripe-isn and more blobular? It looks more thick and rounder on the apprentice. Also, define the facial markings and add maybe one more stripe or two on the flank, because there'd be at least a little more than what I can make out Reupload 02:47, July 10, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 02:49, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Foxstar (W) ~ Approved Last one. 04:36, July 11, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 23:25, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Clawear (D) ~ Approved Story time: so somehow when I was making this I overrode the queen image I had so now that thing's in file heaven. Now it's a big hot mess. And yes I know the shading probably doesn't make sense, but I am so confused on how to shade this thing . . . 14:43, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Check our approved deputy images, they have a good light source. Blur/smudge earpink. 20:13, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Still working? 02:34, July 10, 2017 (UTC) re-up yep CBA? Also Starlight, can you make your siggie display a date and time? That'll make it easier for us to see when you last edited and we would then CBA it quicker. 02:58, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 01:31, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Fire (Ki) ~ Approved Still FIRE! 02:53, July 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 23:28, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Ginger (KP) ~ Approved 23:29, July 13, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 06:06, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Society Trainee Blanks ~ Approved 07:46, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Reupload added long-furred. 23:56, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Try and make the bottom few fur pixels on the underside of the long-furred match better with the rest of them? :) (there's just this one in particular that stretches out too far, imo) I don't know what you mean. Where on the underside? 02:57, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Erase the red, maybe add the blue Reupload Oh the tail! That's what I missed XD 01:29, July 15, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:16, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Fire (CG) ~ Approved FIRE! 02:53, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Can ye darken the shading some? Reupload 01:35, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Can you smudge out the mud some to make it more irregular/make it appear more like mud instead of spot-ish? Reupload 23:27, July 15, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:16, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Ginger (Ki) ~ Approved O.o I'll get waste next upload. 23:31, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Next Upload :D 06:06, July 17, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:16, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Glow (CG) ~ Approved 06:12, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Reupload Define shading and fixed mud O.o 06:15, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Try and make the stripes a little more natural. I know this is dropbox based, but in reality, the stripes on the < flank wouldn't just be broken straight across vertically and then merge onto a leg that has them horizontally. There would be some merge, imo. Also, smudge out the mud on the paws a lil' more :) Reupload 01:29, July 18, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 21:43, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Roseheart (K) ~ Approved why the heck am I so busy in the middle of summer Lighten shading a bit. 22:45, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Lighten head and > side of torso shading a lil more, define earpink and I don't see the pink tint, I know it has to be faint but it's very faint compared to the warrior so please define it more. 01:35, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded The base/tint definitely matches, but the warrior has more tinted shading, so I did that instead to match better CBA? Approved. 21:43, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Glow (Ki) ~ Approved 07:42, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Define the light on the tail and define the shading on the face :) Reupload 21:11, July 19, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:43, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 23:41, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Hailkit (Ki) ~ Approved 07:42, July 19, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:43, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 23:41, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Feathersky (W) ~ Approved Define < earpink, and the > earpink appears too small and too solid. 03:00, July 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up I don't see any changes. 05:30, July 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up Make the > earpink bigger, stretch further down the ear. 23:24, July 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up I don't see the difference at all. Are you having upload problems? 06:04, July 17, 2017 (UTC) n't sure about ya'lls screens, but it looks like the ear-pink goes down to the bottom of what would be considered the ear, and some of mine have less, so I think it's okay Hmm, okay. Blur > earpink (unless my screen is bad O.o) 22:43, July 17, 2017 (UTC) re-up Not sure about screens (mine probably sucks) but here ya go 04:49, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Do it a little bit more. 06:39, July 18, 2017 (UTC) re-up this earpink will be the death of me 01:34, July 21, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Wolfpaw (ADT) (A) ~ Approved this pattern shall be the end of me 02:25, July 21, 2017 (UTC) It fine, the yellow is too... yellow. Make it more ginger. Also darken black. 07:19, July 21, 2017 (UTC) re-up Don't see the difference. 23:40, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Could you give me a hex code as an example or something? #F56A11 for ginger. For black, no lighter than #141414. 05:02, July 22, 2017 (UTC) re-up 05:04, July 22, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Jackie (KP) ~ Approved 23:47, July 21, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved Society Ancestor Kit Blanks ~ Approved We should shorten it when it becomes a blank. sok anybody? 08:03, July 19, 2017 (UTC) sok works for me :) Can you shorten the claw/top separation thing on the uppermost front paw and maybe add another? Reupload The paw is basically the StarClan's paw rotated, and I'm not sure I can squeeze in another one without it working. 21:20, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Reupload added long-furred. 07:06, July 25, 2017 (UTC) The hind legs look shorter than the front? Unless this is perspective, can you lengthen them? Also besides the rotated paw there really isn't much of a difference. Can you have some more difference between this and the starclan kit? 14:31, July 25, 2017 (UTC) (pokes in) this is supposed to be pretty much an exact copy of the star kit, so I think it looks okay, since thats what we're going for What Spooky said. 08:07, July 26, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:56, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Approved Hoot (KP) ~ Approved 21:50, July 20, 2017 (UTC) CBA? warriorcat said via email that she sent a comment for ya on this one, so I'll cancel the CBA for that until it's done Warriorcat also said they'd give me a hex code, so... gimme! XD 07:53, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Reupload 21:25, July 26, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:56, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Approved